custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Slendytubbies III: The Apocalypse DLC
Slendytubbies III: The Apocalypse DLC is Santikun's standalone sequel to Slendytubbies III's Campaign. It includes Chapter 4, which is divided into three different parts. Unlike the rest of the games of the company, the game is mainly being developed by Santikun with little input from Sean. A demo featuring the first half of Part Two: Meltdown was released in November 17, 2018. The DLC is currently considered as cancelled, leaving the canonicity ambiguous. Plot Meltdown Events: Three months after Multiplayer, The Guardian (or White, as he is called), SGT. Miles and Anne have returned to the Machine to try and destroy it. Miles asks White to see if the hallway leads to the machine. Once he has entered the hallway the gates close on him. He then hallucinates Shadow Tubbie jumping on him and taking him to Shadow Tubbie's realm where he suddenly awakens after Miles and Anne open the gate and find him hallucinating. White then tries to open the door on the left side which leads to the machine but it is locked. He asks Anne and Miles to see if they have anything he can lockpick the door with. Miles gives White his knife and tells him to stop bothering himself. White then also finds a pick he can use with the knife to open the door, he then opens the door. While walking down the stairs, White experiences another hallucination but this time of Tinky Winky. He is then transported back into the Shadow Tubbie's realm but it resembles the staircase he was walking down. Next, White experiences a Headless Dipsy hallucination which makes the stairway look like the Satellite Station. White then has another hallucination of Laa-Laa and the stairway transforms into looking like the Cave. Finally, he has an hallucination of Po but in her ST II form and is then returned to sanity. White then goes down a few hallways leading to the machine where Miles and Anne are already there and then passes out. After ten minuites (in-game time), he wakes up. White then attempts to use Tobby's Keycard to use the machine's terminal but Tobby did not have enough permissions so it failed. Miles then gets an axe to start destroying the machine but White stops him and asks him if he is curious on how it works. Miles and Anne explain to White about the Machine: It all started with humans. A huge epidemy happened, and it was killing most of the population. Reproducing wasn't an option anymore. People would just die before they were even born. The human race was so desperate to maintain their species, they tried what they thought impossible. They created a machine to create more humans. However, the machine didn't come out as expected. The anatomy of these artifical humans was different. Their skin was furry and they had televisions in their bellies. They had no fingers in their hands. They had no toes in their feet. '' ''That's us, right? Yes, that's correct. The humans failed on their experiments, but we were the closest thing to humans they could create. They named our species "Teletubbies", due to the televisions in our stomachs. Our race didn't have access to the machine, but we still tried to recreate our race in case of extinction. To difference the subjects from our race, they added antennas in their heads. '' Miles then goes on to destroy the machine and White has two options: * Let Miles destroy the Machine (doing nothing) * Stop Miles from destroying the Machine (saying "Wait") ---- '''Letting Miles destroy the Machine' If White doesn't do anything, Miles will destroy the Machine. The paths then meet together. Stopping Miles from destroying the Machine White will say that they could use the machine to repopulate the world after the incident is done with and Anne agrees with him but Miles destroys it anyway. The paths then meet back together. ---- White and Miles then get into a fight because Miles tells him to go somewhere else as he thinks White is useless. It will then be said that the newborns have arrived. Category:Games Category:The Apocalypse DLC